Love Never Lasts But It's Worth The Wait
by SashaJewel472
Summary: Set After Finale. Freylin. Merlin saves Arthur and asks him not to tell anyone about his magic. Arthur grudgingly agrees. They head back to Camelot, life goes back to normal. Nobles come to visit Camelot with the intention of marrying their recently adopted daughter off to one of the knights. Old feelings are stirred inside of Merlin as he sees the love of his life alive and well.
1. Chapter 1

"LOVE NEVER LASTS, BUT IT'S WORTH THE WAIT."

A/N _**NO SLASH! [SHUDDER] Cause that is just eww. This will, however, be a Freylin story! ;D So I hope everyone likes it! **_

_**Btw, MERTHUR DOES NOT EXIST! NOT IN THIS REALITY OR UNIVERSE OR EVER! NEVER WILL IT BE SO EVERYBODY STOP WRITING ABOUT IT! YUK!**_

_**-Btw, ok I find Merthur a little funny and have nothing against same sex relationships but there are sometimes when I read certain stories with Slash (Gross) that it is just too much!**_

Chapter 1

Merlin was very tired, he'd been working especially hard today, courtesy of Arthur.

_"Today Merlin," Arthur said in a very annoyingly prattish voice, "I'll be needing you to polish my armour, muck out the stables, wash my socks, tidy my room; (Just look at the state of this place!), clean my chain-mail, polish my boots..."_

The list went on and on... and he still had training at noon after all that!

Not to mention the arrival of some very _pig-headed, arrogant Nobles!_

All this resulted in a very grumpy and very, _very _tired manservant/warlock/dragonlord/Emrys/ whatever it is he was these days...

Arthur had mentioned not too long ago that they would be visited by a Noble family. King Thellian, his son, his recently adopted daughter and a few of their knights. Arthur was trying to make an alliance between their two kingdoms. After he'd begun to let magic into the kingdom, slowly albeit, but surely, more kingdoms had begun to seek alleigance. He would become the King of Legend and uniter of Albion yet.

Thinking of such things brought back a very recent and emotional memory for Merlin, one that he wasn't sure he liked to dwell on..

LALALALALALALALALALALA

_Killgarrah was saying something to him, he knew that much but his words barely registered in Merlin's mind. The only thing he realised then was that Arthur, _His King_, was _dying!

_He'd-He'd been protecting Arthur for so long... it just couldn't end like this! He'd sacrificed so much of his life... so many of the people he loved..._

_no... _

_Tears began to swell up in his eyes._

_N-No. _

_He swallowed thickly._

_No._

_He clenched his jaw. _

_NO!_

_He would NOT let this happen. Not after all they'd been through! Not after all the pain they had shared and battles they'd fought!_

_"NOOO!", his power made his furious denial of the inevitable echo throughout all of future Albion._

_He screamed to the sky some more, enraged by even the possiblity of letting this happen!_

_He could not-WOULD NOT let Arthur die!_

_Lightning flashed and thunder screamed. He was consumed in so much raw power! And it felt good. Without even realising it, he aimed his hand at Arthur's lifeless body, energy pouring through his fingertips and into the atmosphere around. _

_"_LISTEN TO ME_!" he shouted to the sky._

_"MANY LIVES HAVE BEEN TAKEN ALREADY! SURELY THAT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO RESSURECT A KING?! I DEMAND PAYMENT! GIVE ARTHUR HIS LIFE BACK!"_

_VMVMVMVMVVMVMVMVMVVMVMVMVM_

_Killgarrah had thought something like this would happen if he gave the warlock, Merlin, nearly no hope at all. Especially when he said Merlin would probably be waiting a long time. The poor boy had waited so long for future Albion to become the present, Killgarrah could almost feel his impatience. Then this! It would have been way too much for the warlock, his rage would release Emrys' power to it's full potential. Allowing him to be able to call on the power of life and death. Killgarrah smirked at his clever reasoning and flew away. Arthur Pendragon will live to create Albion yet!_

_LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO_

_Life returned to the King's body, he took deep breaths, trying to get the oxygen back into his body and the colour in his face. His memory was cloudy with only the slightest knowledge of where they were. He was starting to panic but before Arthur had the chance his servant decended upon him. _

_"Arthur!" _

_Then it all came slowly back to him..._

_Merlin...magic..Morgana...dead?...his Knights...they needed him!_

_No..wait..the wars over..._

_There was only one place, he knew, that they both wanted be._

_"Let's go home._

_bjbjbjbjbbjbjbbjbjbjbjbjbj_

_Merlin was looking very relieved to see him, he wasn't sure why though, it was all still a little fuzzy..._

_But certain things were getting clearer. _Much _clearer._

_"Hey, umm.. Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure Arthur, go ahead!" _

_Merlin was suspiciously cheerful, as in more cheerful than usual._

_He decided to get straight to the point._

_"Merlin, do you have magic?"_

_"..."_

_"Merlin?"_

QKQKQQKQKQKQKQKQQKQKQKQKQK

It had been three months since then and Merlin had asked Arthur not to tell anyone about his magic. He wanted to be the one to do it, plus the laws against magic still stood. Arthur kept to his word, he didn't tell anyone but somehow Gwen had found out. He had his suspicions about the way that Gaius reacted when he told him this. I mean, to not scold him for being careless or make him cleanout the leech tank, for Gaius was like kicking a puppy. It just couldn't be done. So Merlin drew the conclusion that, while he was gone, Gaius must have told Guiniuvere to give her some hope of Arthur returning safely. He didn't mind her knowing but he had expected to at least be told off a little by Gwen for not telling her and was suprised how she just accepted that magic was just a part of him and moved on after a couple of weeks of awkwardness.

'All these years worrying about their reactions... only to have them shake it off as if it was something completely normal, like doing the laundry!'

When Arthur had finally accepted that the answers he wanted from his manservant wouldn't be answered, or at least not yet they wouldn't. He'd decided that even though they were making progress in bringing magic back into Camelot, they needed to speed things up a bit. Thus the alliances with magic allowing kingdoms.

Merlin now sat polishing King Prat's boots and wondering how he was going to get all his chores done and still have time to get to the court room before the visiting Noble's arrived. Then of course training with the dollop head!

Hmm...

**. . . **

_'Magic.' _The thought easily passed through his mind.

Merlin whispered a few, to anyone passing by, incomprehensable words.

At first nothing happened and Merlin was afraid he'd have to get back to polishing the clotpole's stinkin' footwear! He began to turn, reluctantly, to Arthur's boots...

Suddenly, the whole room burst into action!

Dirty clothes rushing to the basket by the door to be taken out, bed re-making itself and boots intantly polished. Merlin smirked before he realised the door was open and the basket of clothes had disappeared down the hall.

"Uh oh."

He was in trouble now..

_**You like? Let me know! R&R! I need to have a reason to write! If I don't get enough reviews.. **_

_**Well.. I am not even sure if I'll continue this story, I think I'll need some inspiration! **_

**Anyways,,, **_**I know for sure I will be writing a Chapter two so let me know if you liked it!**_

_**;D **_

_**WE ALL NEED TO KEEP FAITH. **_

_** -"The Truth, Just And Fair."**_

_**Peace out ma pepes!**_

_**P.S - MERTHUR STILL DOESN'T EXIST!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Just like to thank you guys who are reading my first Fanfic and thankyou all who have reviewed. This story wouldn't have been created if it weren't for a certain few writers I conversed with that gave me the ambition (Is that even how you spell it?) to stop thinking about it and write down the idea that has been mulling around my head for a while now, so thank you.**

**You all know who you are.**

**And thankyou Aerist, your story Hidden Truth was the first Fanfic I ever read! It was awesome!**

**(I reccomend it to all!)**

**Thankyou all you writers out there for having the guts to share your stories with the world. Now I will share mine! This A/N has gone on for a bit long now so...**

**PEACE!**

Chapter 2

Merlin had been using his magic for what seemed like minutes but in truth was hours to keep his runaway basket from ramming into people and drawing suspicion. He'd managed to corner it but every time he tried to wrestle it down and use a forever freeze spell the basket would squirm just enough for him to miss and hit some poor, unsuspecting bug or tea-towel. This time he hit a tree he saw through a window and decided to stop before people noticed.

The basket had unknowingly backed itself into a corner again, this time he would be stealthy, he pounced.

And succeded!

Merlin had managed to tie a towel around the basket tight enough to stop it from squirming too obviously when he ran into Sir's Gwaine, Percival and Leon.

'They must have finished training early' he thought.

Gwaine smiled as he saw his goofy friend standing in the hall not too far down.

"Hello Merlin! Having fun with the Princess' laundry?"

Merlin supressed his irrittation at the unwanted attention and smiled his idiotic looking grin they all recognised him so well for.

"Good morning Gwaine, Percy, Leon. What brings all of you back from training with the prat so early?"

Gwaine smiled at his choice of words and Percy's lips twitched at the side. Though they both seemed slightly troubled by something he'd said.

Sir Leon just raised his brow in amusement and said, "Merlin, it's the afternoon now, training finished half an hour ago. We're heading to the throne room at the moment. It's nearly time that King Thell arrives."

Merlin's jaw dropped.

He must have been chasing his run-away basket all day!

And he hadn't even noticed?

Groaning inwardly at Arthur's reaction when he saw that nearly none of his chores had been completed, Merlin had another thought.

What if in the chase someone had seen him, (despite his best efforts), completely absorbed in following an enchanted laundry basket?

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Gwaine and the others looked at him in concern.

"I think," Gwaine began, half laughing at Merlin's shocked face, "that the Princess has been working you too hard."

He finished this with a slight frown.

Merlin hadn't been paying much attention because half way through Gwaine's sentence he'd been pre-occupied with a very strong shaking of the basket by his side.

Percy noticed.

"Something wrong ?" he asked, looking pointedly at the basket.

Merlin smiled, it was strained.

"Nah, just a little gift for Arthur that isn't exactly complying with my plans." He grunted.

He said it like he was planning on pranking the King, it was enough for Gwaine but Leon just gave him an eyebrow that would put Gaius to shame.

"In his laundry." said Leon slowly, not convinced.

"Umm.. Yeah?"

Even Percy was looking at him strangely now.

Suddenly, Merlin lurched forward, doubling over the basket and cursing at the strength of it.

"Are alright mate?"

"Yeah, (grunt), I think I just need to get Gaius to, (grunt), make some concoction that will destroy-I mean, put to sleep, (grunt) this sweet little- OW! IT BIT ME!."

Merlin wasn't sure how that was possible but he could feel where the bitemarks(?!) were and they _hurt_.

All three of the knights watched in hillarity and amusement as Merlin ran after an overturned basket speedily sliding away, skitting on the floor the King's laundry as it went.

As soon as Merlin rounded the corner, he, without think did the freeze spell and to his amazement, it worked! He didn't miss or anything!

Merlin quickly glanced around, paranoid. But noone was around, as he was looking he saw the trail of dirty clothes he'd left in his wake.

Groaning, he went to pick them up and was qauter the way through it before he simply gave up and used magic. With a flash of his eyes he was on his way and after he discarded Arthur's laundry into a place nearby, where he was certain would be able to find it again, headed to the throne room.

Merlin arrived just before King Thellian and went to his normal post behind his King, ready for anything, as usual. Though nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen next...

Waiting.

With all the extra time she had a lot of things to think about and not all of them good.

Freya was scared, more scared than she had been when she woke up gasping for air on the shores of Avalon 5 years ago and more than when she had been cursed by that witch all those years ago..

Even more than her somewhat recent endeavour where she had been attacked by magic using bandits!

It had been years since she had last been in Camelot, and even then she'd been a prisoner. But that wasn't what worried her. What did worry her was the man she would have to face in there, the one she had tried to contact but had always stopped herself from doing so for fear of interefering with destiny's plans once again and ruining what could be the only hope her kind have of living peacefully and prosperingly. The man she had loved, _still loved, _the man she was not worthy of, waited unknowingly, with his goofy smile and lovely, kind, deep, mischievious eyes that glinted as though knowing a hilarious joke that was not to be shared with the rest of the world but only with her, just inside..

A million thoughts than ran through her head.

_'What if he doesn'r remember me?'_

_'It's been so long.. What if he's with someone else?!'_

_'What if he's dead?...(swallows thickly)...No..he wouldn't be that careless..'_

_'What will he say when he finds out I've been alive all this time? He'll probably hate me...'_

The wait was agonising.

She was full of angst, anticipation and excitement at the prospect of seeing Merlin. She spent the next few minutes playing over different scenes in her head how he would react upon seeing her again. Confused, happy, sad, angry, hurt, joyous, passionate, excited, or so in denial of her being alive that he ignored her entirely. She hoped it wouldn't be the last one.

Freya was nudged by her new brother, Jaynon, beside her; that was their cue.

Taking one last deep breath she moved to confront her true love, his king, her new loving father and the knights of Camelot. To whom one she would be doomed, for the sake of King Thellian's kingdom, (lest their be an attack and his forces out numbered), to marry.

Head held high she, like a true princess, walked gracefully through the great double doors and into the throne room filled with curious waiting Camelotians.

Her eyes fell on her once lover.

She smiled, seemingly to all, but a shocked Merlin knew better.

**You like? R&R! Go ahead! I dont mind some feedback! **

**Hope I can get at least 4 reviews before Chap 3.**


End file.
